1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling backward drive of a motorcycle which is able to be driven backward by operation of a starter motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a motorcycle can be moved backward only by manual power of a driver. However, if a motorcycle is big and heavy, it is hard to manually move it backward. There is a type of motorcycle that includes a device to drive it backward by operation of a starter motor which is primarily for cranking its engine. Since the starter motor is originally designed to start up the engine with a high current in a short period of time, its operating temperature tends to rise to an intolerable level if it is operated for a longer period than usually required to start up the engine. If its operating temperature becomes excessively high, the starter motor may be damaged by burning-out of its brushes, for example. To cope with this problem, a larger size starter is conventionally used in the device for driving the motorcycle backward. It is not desirable, however, to use a larger size starter motor from standpoints of its installation space, weight and cost.